


Glasses. A Drabble.

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley is never happy with what he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses. A Drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

She's so pretty, and she looks adorable with her glasses on. That used to be Wesley's favorite Fred look, the glasses. Which are now covered by her long brown hair as she kneels in front of him, trembling fingers unzipping Wesley's trousers and reaching in. It's alright. Strangely, he's not thinking of Fred as she takes his cock in her mouth, enthusiasm making up for lack of experience. He closes his eyes and drifts away, imagining longer nails scratching his balls, skilled lips that make his orgasms longer and exciting. He climaxes, not bad.

 

Next time, glasses will be off.


End file.
